Garden Party
by Horatia
Summary: Governor Swann gives the newly appointed Captain Norrington a tea party, Norrington gives Elizabeth a gift, and a snob gets a cat up her skirts. Disclaimer: All belongs to the mouse. Not mine.


There was only one word to describe that day. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing, and the air was scented with sweet perfume. It was absolutely miserable. Elizabeth Swann sat in library of her father's house, pouring over the old, musty book she had recently smuggled out of a shop on her last outing into town. The day was unbearably hot, and the new hairstyle her governess had pulled her golden locks up into for the newly-made Captain Norrington's visit threatened to topple off her head if she made the slightest movement. _Perhaps that's the point_, she thought. _Pull me_ _together, lift everything up, dust me with powder, lace it all in, and see how long I can go without breathing_.

Deciding that it was worth toppling her perfectly coiffed hair, she moved to open the window. Outside the air was heavy and muggy, and she was thankful when a breeze passed through. She rose on her tiptoes to catch a bit more of it, wincing as her new shoes bent unwilling. Below her, the sound of an approaching carriage could be heard. Squinting against the sun, she could see that the carriage, smaller and less decorated than those of the rest of her father's friends, belonged to Captain Norrington. He exited the carriage and walked to the door. Elizabeth had not seen him in nearly three months and suddenly wished that her father had not invited so many people who would undoubtedly steal his attention to the garden party.

Pulling herself away from the window, she rushed as quickly as her clothing would allow down the stairs.

"Ah, there you are, Elizabeth, dear. You look absolutely lovely," her father greeted her as she took her place beside him awaiting the captain's arrival into the sitting room.

"I thought he was here already," said Elizabeth, stealing a side glance into a mirror to check her appearance.

"Give the man a moment, dear! He's only just arrived back from his voyage. He's bound to be exhausted."

_ Then why on earth did you have to invite him to this garden party to be paraded around like an animal?_

"I'm quite sure he'll be delighted to see you again, Elizabeth. You've grown so much since he left."

Elizabeth hid a small smile. The sound of Captain Norrington's even gait was coming closer. Smoothing down the front of her skirt, she made sure her posture was perfect as the tall, lean figure of Captain Norrington entered the room.

"Captain Norrington, how good to see you," her father said jovially, as they strolled over to meet him in the center of the room.

Captain Norrington bowed humbly, his normally stern face breaking into a genial smile. "Governor Swann, it has been too long."

His attention quickly turned to Elizabeth, who noticed the medium-sized package he had tucked under his right arm.

"Miss Swann," he said in a much softer tone.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Captain," she managed, her voice a bit louder than she meant it to be.

"Thank you, Miss Swann," he replied with another courteous bow. "A gift for you, Miss." He removed the package from under his arm and handed it over to her.

Smiling, Elizabeth brought it over to the table to unwrap it. Her fingers fumbled a bit over the knots that held the brown paper over the parcel. _Only he could have made this so difficult to unwrap_, she thought. When she finally removed the paper exterior, she saw the bamboo chest and knew he must have brought it from the East. Eagerly, she undid the latch on the chest and peeked inside.

"Something I picked up in China," the captain explained. "It's—"

"Oh, flowering teas! Just like Mrs. Finch had at her last party! Look, Father."

"Oh, how delightful!" Governor Swann exclaimed, leaning a bit to peer at the contents of the chest.

Captain Norrington straightened himself, a little disappointed that she had seen his gift before. "It's not much, but I thought. . ."

"Thank you, Captain," said Elizabeth not hearing a word he'd just said, for which Norrington was thankful. "Father, shall we serve this at the party this afternoon?"

"Oh, I don't see why not," said the governor. He carefully latched the chest, pleased that he had suggested this gift to the captain in the months before. Handing it over to the servant standing at the door, he motioned for them to move outdoors where the large round table and chairs were set.

Soon enough, the other guests began to arrive—the widow, Miss Locke, Mr. and Mrs. Finch with their snub-nosed daughter, Georgiana in tow, fan at the ready, and the newest additions to Port Royal's aristocracy, the young Mr. and Mrs. Holloway with their small daughter.

They were all seated, and, to Elizabeth's immense displeasure, the Finch family (with Mrs. Finch uncomfortably close) sat between her and Captain Norrington.

Mrs. Finch was first to speak," Oh, Miss Swann, I did not know you liked my flowering tea so much! Wherever did you acquire more?"

Her patience quickly waning, Elizabeth replied, "Captain Norrington was kind enough to bring some back from his travels."

"Well, how nice of the captain," Mrs. Finch exclaimed as the tea was poured. She quickly and very indiscreetly hit her daughter on the leg with her fan, causing Georgiana, who had been reaching a biscuit, to jump and nearly break her neck so that Captain Norrington could have the honor of seeing her fluttering eyelashes.

The captain smiled, courteously. Elizabeth shot him an apologetic glance, regretting that she had brought him into the situation. Captain Norrington smiled back at her, raising an eyebrow as if to say he thought them ridiculous as well.

"I do believe that my flowers were quite a bit more colorful than these," Mrs. Finch piped in again. "It must be the weather."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Elizabeth as the small rose bloomed in her cup. "I think they're just as beautiful."

"Captain Norrington," Miss Locke chimed in, inching ever closer to his other side," how long do you plan to stay in Port Royal?"

"At least until the winter, Miss."

"If you plan to stay that long, you must come to my Christmas party."

"Certainly, Miss Locke. I would be—"

At that moment, the faint cry of an animal could be heard behind them. As it came closer, it was unmistakably the cry of a kitten.

The Holloways, who had been talking quietly to the Governor, rose in their seats as everyone turned to investigate the noise.

"Oh, Mary," Mrs. Holloway scolded," tell me you didn't bring that thing along!"

The little girl sank down in her chair. Both of the other Holloways flushed as the tiny kitten made its way toward the table, meowing all the while. The kitten paused its hair beginning to stand on end. Then came the equally unmistakable bark of a dog. Sure enough, the brown mutt came barreling around the hedges, eyes set on the cat that was now running toward the table.

Just as franticly, two marines followed behind the dog, struggling desperately to catch hold of it. Elizabeth braced herself as the two animals raced toward the party. Captain Norrington jumped out of his seat in time to catch the dog just as it had made it half way across the table. The navy man pulled the filthy creature back down, both of them now covered in the multi-colored frosting of the destroyed cakes. The dog struggled in Norrington's arms, but he managed to get the offending animal on the ground. Elizabeth let out a laugh, and the rest of the startled table hesitantly joined.

But where had the cat gone? That question was quickly answered when Mrs. Finch abruptly jumped up out of her seat with an unholy scream of terror. Propriety forgotten, she lifted her skirts, shaking them wildly. The men at the table averted their eyes, all of them stifling laughter, all except Norrington, who, with dog in hand, seemed too stunned to do either.

"Captain Norrington, please!" screeched Miss Locke, hitting him twice on the arm with her fan. Startled, he sat back in his seat, his head down, eyes glued to the dog that was still struggling between his legs.

"Mother!" Georgiana exclaimed, apparently the only one oblivious to the location of the cat. "What's the matter, Mother?" She raced from her seat to her mother. Elizabeth, the only person besides the Holloways' daughter, who was still watching the scene fully, knew exactly what was coming.

Just as Georgiana reached her mother, the cat was finally released from the tangle of skirts. Georgiana screamed, a vocal miniature of the elder Finch. Little Mary, having eyes only for the safety of her kitten, hopped off of her chair and scooped up the tiny creature. At once, the two Finches stopped their frantic screaming and, smoothing out their skirts and patting their hair back in place, staggered silently back to the table.

Mary, unaffected by what had just happened, trotted over to Captain Norrington, cat in hands. Norrington, head bowed as low as possible, managed to turn towards the little girl.

"Mummy told me to tell you con-grat-u-la-tions on your pro-motion, sir," the child said, her young tongue fumbling over the words.

Norrington managed a small smile and replied quietly," Thank you, Miss Holloway."

Thoroughly pleased with herself, Mary skipped around the table to sit by her mother. Hearing the hesitant trod of boots, Elizabeth turned and saw the two terrified marines, standing behind Norrington.

"S-sir," one stuttered as the other tried to make his trembling limbs produce a salute. Quietly, the captain handed the dog to them and turned back to the party. As the two marines marched away, Elizabeth stole a glance at Norrington, who, blushing, glanced back at her before returning his gaze back to his tea. Elizabeth turned to her father. His mouth had managed to stop gaping, and he turned to Mrs. Holloway.

"More tea, Mrs. Holloway?" he offered. She shook her head in reply.

The table had decidedly endured enough tea for one afternoon.


End file.
